Oh How Sweet It Is
by litlolme32
Summary: Sequel to, 'Like A Fish Out of Water'. Chloe and A.C's adventures continue. Rated M for language and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**Oh How Sweet It Is**

Any bystander, if asked, could say they looked like any other new couple in love. They were hand holding, each with a vanilla ice cream cone in their free hands. Little did the bystanders know that the famous Aquaman and Watchtower were the super cute couple heading toward the park. They sat on the nearest park bench just enjoying the fantastic summer day.

"See I told you if you did well with your swimming lessons I'd buy you ice cream." A.C spoke enjoying his cone. Chloe laughed. She looked over to see a drop of vanilla sliding down his chin. She leaned over and licked and kissed his chin, then snuck one to his lips, before turning back to her cone. "Very cute Sullivan." He smiled. She winked at him and they again sat in companionable silence. He finished quickly and she not soon after he tossed their trash and they sat just watching the water.

"So you really never answered my question?" She asked.

"And which one was that, there's so many?" he teased pulling her into his lap.

"Ha, ha.." she spoke snuggling into him, "The one about your cousin." His smile faded and he took a deep breath. "Uh oh." She spoke trying to ease herself away from him but his hold wouldn't give.

"He's an elitist, selfish, prick." A.C spoke quietly. "Before I got back to you and my dad at the boat?"

"Yeah?" she asked nervously.

"He made no mistake about telling me how 'WE' and surface dwellers do not mix." He spoke. His expression unreadable.

"Oh..I see." she spoke forcing herself from his lap and walking to the ponds edge.

"Not so fast goldilocks, You don't see. He's my cousin and yeah he's a Prince as well. More like a royal pain in the ass. His ideals are old school." She listened while her heart was being twisted in her chest, painfully.

"But he's your family Curry, YOUR blood." She sighed. "If he doesn't approve of you and me then…."

"Nothing, he can stick it." A.C spoke wrapping his arms around her from behind. "He's not dating you I am. My dad totally approves of you and that's All that really matters." He teased kissing her cheek.

"I just."

"Nothing. You aren't going to be set aside by me. No way, no how." He kissed her again. She turned in his arms to face him.

"But?" she spoke and the look she gave him, broke his heart.

"Nope, elitist prick." He spoke kissing her warmly. "How on earth can he not see how great you are?"

She sighed heavily and looked at her watch as it chimed for the hour. "Crap, it's 2. I have to get over to the salon to get ready for that party tonight." She frowned. He laughed.

"It'll be fine. We do this what once a year?"

"Yeah but this year is different……I have you." She kissed him. He laughed.

"Damn straight." He teased. He then pulled back looking into her eyes his phone began to vibrate. He looked and it shrugged. "I gotta go, too." He kissed her cheek. "Have fun at the salon, I'll pick you up later." He smiled.

Chloe blushed as she kissed him again and went to go and catch a cab. A.C responded to his text and left the park to meet the person who sent the message…….

--

"What is it you want Eyana" A.C spoke as he surfaced from the ocean and onto the secluded beach.

"Why Orin is that any way to treat an old friend?" she purred as she checked out his chiseled body.

"We were never friends and the name is A.C if you don't mind."

"Alright, Arthur." She spoke as she moved to take his hand and lead him onto the beach to a picnic she had set up.

"No, Eyana. Not this time. I have a girlfriend, one that I am totally crazy for and commited to. What are you up to?"

"Namor told me…"

"Told you what?" His tone was getting angrier.

"Well that it wasn't serious, you just lost your way."

"Ok, I haven't lost anything. After my mother died, I was raised by a human remember? I haven't liv…." He stopped mid sentence. "He put you up to this…where is he?" he asked and not so politely.

"A.C." she purred and traced a hand across his shoulders. He grabbed her wrist and wrenched it around her back.

"You, are only a viper, donn't EVER touch me so informally again. Remember, I'm of royal blood and of The royal house. Now I ask you again Where is he?"

"He said he was going to put her on trial. She is going to be tried for treason, for being with you my lord." A.C let her go as if he had been stung.

"Listen, wench. If ANYTHING, happens to her, while I've been here with you I will hold you personally responsible. DO I make my self clear." His voice was low and she nodded. He flipped back into the water and disappeared.  
_____________

Chloe was in a private soaking tub, waiting for her name to be called for the massage. She was gonna have to thank Ollie for the spa time before the party. She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't see the man watching and waiting. She didn't know that this afternoon was about to go to hell…..

"Wake up, " the voice hissed.

She coughed and gagged and looked around. She was in a cell. She shivered from a draft and looked down and she was wearing a billowy, blue/green barely there dress. She wasn't at the spa any more. Her eyes began to focus. "Namor." she hissed. "Where the hell am I?"

"Atlantis waif, and you are about to stand trial for Treason. For daring to be in any kind of romantic relationship with a Prince. Let alone, Thaddeus' son." He spoke and turned and left the room. She shivered and turned to the bars behind her and gasped at what she saw…  
_______________________

"Where's Chloe?" he asked Angel. Their friend that worked at the trendy spa in down town Star City.

"Easy A.C , she's in the soaking tub!" she spoke. He was lead to the room and the tub was empty. The woman looked really confused certain she had led the blond dynamo to the pool.

"Angel," he spoke whispering. He knelt by the tub and dipped his hands in the water. He looked up at her and spoke in an ancient language. Her face went blank and then she nodded. He stood, shaking his hand dry.

"I don't know where she is A.C? She called to cancel her appointment!"

"Huh, weird?" he spoke. He left the salon in a hurry. Relieved that that particular trick still worked. He hadn't had to use his post hypnotic suggestion skill in years. He then got on his phone outside of the spa and called Oliver.

"Dude, I have a huge problem. Chlo is missing and my cousin is off his shell."

_________

"What?"Ollie shouted. He had hopped into his hummer and screamed over to where A.C was to pick him up.

"That's what I said."

"Where is she?"

"My guess is Atlantis, and she's on trial."

"Damn, I knew he was a jerk…."

"If the tribunal finds her guilty she could be executed."

"Is he insane?" Ollie spoke as they pulled up to his mansion. Preparations were in full swing for his guests.

"I need to get back there." A.C spoke heading toward the private dock. He paused and turned to Oliver. who was following him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to go with you . She'll need someone to defend her. I've known her from the start of all this."

"You know the risks, right?" A.C asked.

"When you and Chloe sat down with me told me about your …gifts, A.C I was skeptical, at best. However you're one of my best friends. I trust you and have trusted you with my very life. Chloe needs friends in her corner." A.C nodded. He stripped off his t-shirt so he was in shorts. Oliver who had been dressed in shorts and a t-shirt did the same. He popped off his shoes and socks and went to the waters edge with A.C. They hopped into the water and then surfaced.

"You remember the movie abyss, when he dove breathing the water?" he asked Oliver.

"Yeah?"

"Well, this will be just like that. Only you won't be awake for the swim part. When we go back under just breath normally. You're body will try to resist, but trust me. When you wake up we'll be in Atlantis." Ollie nodded and they went under the surface..

Oliver came to coughing and gagging.

"Easy dude." A.C spoke. A.C was standing over him. Ollie sat and then stood up.

"Man, that sucked." he spoke, still coughing. He then looked around. "So this is home huh?" He teased. The city was like being in Greece. Big marble towers, ancient looking structures and cobble stone streets. A.C shot him a look. "Ok tough guy what's the plan?"

"Its simple. We find Chloe, then my cousin, and kick his ass." He growled. He handed Oliver a pair of flip flops and the two men then headed toward the city.

--

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe shouted at the arrogant man of the sea at he sat at his desk in the opulant office like room. She was chained in a cell.

"You are a mere human, Ms. Sullivan. Orin comes from Royalty. A line that has been pure bred for millennia. He plays with you pathetic humans when he should be down here ruling. This is to teach him a lesson as much as it is for you to get out of his life and leave him alone."

"Pathetic huh? Boy your tune changed after Chrissa. Or do you forget that I have access to the data base of all metas, jack ass." she hissed.

"I have no idea...."

"What I'm talking about? Right. No wonder she broke up with you. She was probably tired of hearing you arrogant holier than thou..."

'"Enough! I am not the one on trial here. You are, for daring to be involved with a Prince. You will be judged in a few hours by the council of elders and if found guilty you may face execution." he spoke as he stood from his desk and left the room. Chloe slumped against the wall. A.C would have no idea she was in trouble, they were supposed to meet later that evening for the party. Now here she is in chains, dressed in dress that barely covered anything, on trial for dating one of her best friends.

She rolled her eyes and looked up the ceiling, "Come on, once just once I would like to have a relationship where I didn't have to suffer for it." she shouted to the air. She shook her head. She really liked A.C and if she could stop being afraid of failing with this relationship she would give in and just enjoy being happy. She wanted so much to have the kind of romance she had seen while Clark was courting Lois. She shook her head and sighed. 'Ok Sullivan enough moping, if I get our of here...no when I get out of here, I promise to tell A.C how I feel and just be happy' she thought, 'He isn't Jimmy and he isn't Clark....'she looked around trying to find anything she could use as a way to bust out of her chains.

--

It took about 10 minutes for A.C and Ollie to weave their way to the palace. A.C managed to sneak them in all the way to the Royal house undetected. Along the way they each had accumulated some weapons. They weren't really sure what kind of mood sir full of himself would be in. They snuck into the office where A.C knew he liked to think and plan. There was a foyer that separated the actual office from the cell and they didn't see Chloe until they came around the corner. She had her head down and was looking defeated.

"What's cookin' good lookin?" A.C whispered as he used the blade of the knife he picked up to pick the lock.

"You're here?" she smiled at him and then at Ollie who was the look out. "You're both here?" she questioned.

"Nice to see you to Tower." Ollie spoke as A.C entered the cell and worked on picking the lock to the shackles.

"Sorry Ollie." she sassed and blew him a kiss. He winked at her. A.C finally got her unshackled and she lunged at him and wrapped herself around him like a blanket. The tears were falling.

"Shhh baby, it's alright." he whispered in her ear kissing the side of her head. He pulled back and studied her face and then looked down at her dress. "This is definitely going back with us." he teased and then kissed her nose. She laughed and blushed.

"You came." she sighed.

"I told you, no matter where you are, I'll always come for you." he kissed her again.

"Listen, we gotta go." Ollie spoke. A.C nodded

"Ollie's going to sneak you out of the city while I deal with my cousin."

"But?"

"No, not this time; he'll NEVER do this again."

"But I'm supposed to be on trial?" she blushed and looked at him with fear, "For dating you."

He kissed her cheek in reassurance. "Yeah well he's one oar short of a full boat. The trial won't happen and he will apologize for what he's done. Go with Ollie, I promise I'll be ok." he spoke kissing her. She was going to protest but the look on his face made her change her mind.

"You'd better be or I'll kick YOUR butt." she half grinned half smirked and mock saluted her. Then Ollie and Chloe snuck out of the palace back the way the two men had just come from. He shook his head and went and sat at Namor's desk and put his feet up. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms behind his head. He couldn't wait for his cousin to show up.

--

Namor came back into his office 20 minute later. His chair was turned so he couldn't see the person who was occupying it, he did see flip flop covered feet on his papers and he began to get steamed.

"I don't know who you are or WHY you are at my desk, but you better have a good reason."

The feet dropped and the chair turned slowly. "Oh I have a very good reason you arrogant son of a squid." A.C growled, "And the next time you lay your hands on my girlfriend it had better be to help her to stand or give her a hug." He stood coming to face his relative nose to nose. "Or you'll be dealing with a side of me you've never seen before."

"Cousin you will back away from me and maintain some semblance......"

"Lay off the aristocratic BS, you over grown blow fish." he spoke rolling his eyes.

"Name calling, how---human."

"Yea it is cuz; we are human. We, although slightly longer lived than most, do have finite lives. We are the same as them. When did you lose sight of that?"

"You are a Prince."

"By heritage, I live on the surface; I fight for justice on land and in the water. Who I choose to date is none of your concern."

"Really? Even if you need to produce a pure blood heir?"

A.C rolled his eyes and walked away from his cousin before he hit him. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. "What's the matter with you? Are your swimmers broken?" he spoke turning and shooting his cousin a glare that would have made a lesser man wet himself.

"She is a distraction and it is treason for her to keep you from..."

"Ok dude, she's not keeping me from anything. She's my girlfriend and if I must say a perfect match for me. She can't be held to our laws; she doesn't live in this realm."

"My point exactly."

"Alright." A.C spoke now red faced and shaking from frustration, "What Chrissa did to you was terrible, you loved her, and she broke it off. You ever wonder why? You are a stuffy self absorbed prick. You can live a life alone and miserable and put innocent people on trial for stupid reasons, or man up, admit you were wrong, get your girl back, and move on." A.C blasted at his cousin.

The man blinked at him and then turned. "Truth hurts doesn't it?" he continued. Namor said nothing. "Chrissa is still single, and I know for a fact she misses you." Namor turned sharply. "She won't come back to you unless you do some serious getting over yourself. A title means nothing to me. I'm living a life Thaddeus would have wanted for me. He would have loved Chloe as much as I do. Now you can let your prejudice rule your life or you can be happy." He spoke and began to head for the door, "Call off that ridiculous trial, pull your head out of your ass, and stop making people suffer for your mistakes. Make this right and life will be better for you." he spoke and left.

Namor stood stunned. No one had ever talked to him like that. He went to his desk and sat in his chair, and sighed. Orin was right; he had been a fool on so many levels. He stood and went to cancel the trial and then was going to be off to find the most perfect pearl he could to apologize to Chrissa.

Chloe was pacing in the clearing that Oliver had led them too; her stomach in knots over the entire drama.

"Sullie, he'll be ok" Ollie tried to reassure. She continued to pace.

"What did that stretch of grass ever do to you?" A.C piped in from behind her. She turned and launched herself into his arms. He caught her and spun her around and kissed her cheek. She was laughing the entire time.

"See I told ya so" Ollie spoke. The two stopped and turned to face the JL leader. "Now, not to be the glass half empty guy, but, we should get the heck out of dodge."

A. C nodded. He kissed Chloe gently and then led them both to the pond he and Ollie came to Atlantis in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe woke up coughing and sat bolt upright. The bed she was on was huge and soft. It took her a minute to realize where she was at. She was in A.C's room at the clock tower. She looked down and realized she was still dressed in that airy dress from Atlantis. It wasn't a dream. She had really been there. She looked to the foot of the bed and saw her baby blue bathrobe with the yellow half moons and stars on it, she smiled. She slipped out from underneath his huge comforter, pulled on her robe, and found her huge fuzzy slippers on the floor at the foot of the bed. She slipped her feet into them and headed out of the room. She made her way down to the main level and the living room was dark. Her stomach growled and so that made her next destination easy, the kitchen. She stopped outside the door when she heard A.C obviously on the phone.

"No dad.....yes dad....I don't know, I mean...." Chloe entered the room and he turned to face her. Like a kid who just got caught in the candy jar, he smiled. "Uh dad.....yeah she is..." he laughed, "Ok." Before he could say goodbye or even hang up Chloe came up to him and grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Hey Tom, how are you?" A. C just shook his head and laughed. He went to the freezer and got out the huge tub of cookie dough ice cream then retrieved 2 bowls, 2 spoons, and the scoop. He set it all on the table. Chloe was still talking to his father. He scooped the ice cream and put it away and grabbed the chocolate sauce and returned to the table and sat down. He finally heard, "Ok I'll tell him. Bye" Chloe shut his phone and set it down on the table. A.C just stared at her, and she just stared right back. She then smirked and moved to sit on his lap and she wrapped one arm around his neck and smiled. "Hi." she smiled.

He looked at her suspiciously and smiled back, "'Hi, yourself." he spoke using his free hand to get his spoon and dip into his ice cream. He was about to take the bite when Chloe reached with her free hand and diverted the spoon to her mouth and ate it.

"Ohhh that's good." she spoke smiling as he took his spoon back and settled it into the bowl.

"I havta tell ya I was a little disappointed when I woke up in your bed."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't in it." she spoke smiling. He shook his head and laughed.

"I would have been but my dad called. Apparently my cousin stopped by to see him; to talk."

"No way?"

"Yeah figure that. Speaking of which, you told my dad you would tell me, what exactly?" he spoke, his eyes full of mischief.

"Ohh boy our ice cream is going to melt." she stood and moved from his lap to a chair next to his. He only shook his head. He poured chocolate sauce on his ice cream and then began to eat it. Chloe just moved her spoon around making patterns in the softening cream.

"Come on Chlo, you get on us all the time about playing with our food, what gives?"

She smiled and sighed. She grabbed her bowl and stood and moved to leave the kitchen. She stopped at the door and turned to A.C, "You coming....Orin?" she winked at him and left. He shook his head confused and then got up and followed her. She was heading back to his room. He made it upstairs to the doorway of his room to see her standing by the bed, her robe down at her feet and she was still wearing that airy foamy barely there dress. He immediately stepped into his room and closed the door. Chloe was eating her ice cream and staring him down.

"Alright, Chlo. You have my attention, what is it? What are you up to?" she sighed and set her bowl down on the night stand and went to take A.C's ice cream bowl from him and set it down. She then stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was thinkin'."

"Uh oh, here we go." he teased.

"No seriously! When I was shackled by your whack job relative, I thought, no I begged to finally have a relationship that wasn't tortured." she spoke. A.C looked at her confused not sure what her point was. "And I realized I have that, with you." she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. She then pulled away from him and crawled onto the bed. She turned her head as she was crawling and winked at him. He took that as a cue to peel his t-shirt off and shorts and join her on the bed. "I have happiness at my fingertips if I just let myself enjoy it." She curled up against his side and he wrapped an arm around her. "My problem is that I keep waiting for the other shoe to fall."

"It won't." he interjected.

"I get that now, I do! You came for me, A.C. I mean I've been rescued before, OBVIOUSLY." she teased and he just kissed the top of her head, "But you came for me! You saved me. You fought for me, and that means a lot."

A.C pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him. His hands were blindly playing with the edges of the fabric of her top. "I always will, Chlo."

"And I get that, I made a promise or two to myself for when I got out of there. You wanna know the first one?"

"Lay it on me." he smiled as his hands drifted down her body to rest on her thighs. She was distracted by said hands. She bit her lip trying to maintain her composure. Suddenly really shy about what she was going to say, she buried her face in his neck, saying the words against his skin.

"I'm sorry honey, what did you say?" he asked kissing the side of her head.

"I said I love you." she spoke sitting up and looking him in the face. He blinked and didn't say anything. "Um hello? Please don't leave me hanging here! Just professed my l......" he leaned and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl.

He pulled back, "Say it again." he purred.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou."' she smiled.

"That has to be the sweetest sound in the whole wide world." he kissed her again this time his hand slipping underneath the wispy top, he placed it just over her heart. "Baby I love you too. I have for a long time. I was honestly a little afraid of what you were thinking after what happened."

"I was afraid, but not for the reason you think. I was afraid that you wouldn't know where I was and that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how I feel."

"That's just crazy talk. I knew how you felt every time you held my hand or you kissed me or you crawled onto the couch to snuggle with me. I was just waiting for YOU to admit it." he smiled.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, but oh how sweet it is to hear you say it." he grinned. "But you said you promised yourself a couple of things, what was the other one?" She blushed and put her head down. He moved his hand to the left to cover her breast. He then flicked his thumb over the peaking flesh. She gasped and closed her eyes and tossed her head back. "I'm waiting." he whispered as his hand began to play with the soft flesh.

"You don't.....guh....fight fair." she whispered.

"Baby with you? If I expect to win, I have to cheat a little." he smiled.

"Ohhhh boyy.......I promises...er promised to just enjoy being happpp wow....." she spoke as he moved his hand to the other side.

"Sorry you were saying?" his voice was huskier.

"Ummm, yeah, that I would just BE happy. No matter what happens or where this goes I'm going to enjoy just being with you." Her head was down again and her breathing was getting erratic.

"Beautiful." he spoke moving his free hand to her face to raise her gaze to meet his. "It's about time." he leaned and kissed her warmly. His hands went to the tie at her neck to undo the top. It fell away like a whisper. His hands then wandered down the topography of her body to her skirt. He made short order of that. Next thing Chloe knew she was underneath him and he was gloriously naked. She was staring into his eyes.

"So where do go from here?" she whispered. He leaned and kissed her again.

"Just one day at a time? Okay?"

"Absolutely" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer....

A/N: Thanks for all who are still reading the Chlurry. Just a heads up, their story continues in a soon to be posted, "From Now Until Forever."


End file.
